uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 10/kjv
: }|1| 10:1 My soul is weary of my life; I will leave my complaint upon myself; I will speak in the bitterness of my soul. }} : }|2| 10:2 I will say unto God, Do not condemn me; shew me wherefore thou contendest with me. }} : }|3| 10:3 Is it good unto thee that thou shouldest oppress, that thou shouldest despise the work of thine hands, and shine upon the counsel of the wicked? }} : }|4| 10:4 Hast thou eyes of flesh? or seest thou as man seeth? }} : }|5| 10:5 Are thy days as the days of man? are thy years as man's days, }} : }|6| 10:6 That thou enquirest after mine iniquity, and searchest after my sin? }} : }|7| 10:7 Thou knowest that I am not wicked; and there is none that can deliver out of thine hand. }} : }|8| 10:8 Thine hands have made me and fashioned me together round about; yet thou dost destroy me. }} : }|9| 10:9 Remember, I beseech thee, that thou hast made me as the clay; and wilt thou bring me into dust again? }} : }|10| 10:10 Hast thou not poured me out as milk, and curdled me like cheese? }} : }|11| 10:11 Thou hast clothed me with skin and flesh, and hast fenced me with bones and sinews. }} : }|12| 10:12 Thou hast granted me life and favour, and thy visitation hath preserved my spirit. }} : }|13| 10:13 And these things hast thou hid in thine heart: I know that this is with thee. }} : }|14| 10:14 If I sin, then thou markest me, and thou wilt not acquit me from mine iniquity. }} : }|15| 10:15 If I be wicked, woe unto me; and if I be righteous, yet will I not lift up my head. I am full of confusion; therefore see thou mine affliction; }} : }|16| 10:16 For it increaseth. Thou huntest me as a fierce lion: and again thou shewest thyself marvellous upon me. }} : }|17| 10:17 Thou renewest thy witnesses against me, and increasest thine indignation upon me; changes and war are against me. }} : }|18| 10:18 Wherefore then hast thou brought me forth out of the womb? Oh that I had given up the ghost, and no eye had seen me! }} : }|19| 10:19 I should have been as though I had not been; I should have been carried from the womb to the grave. }} : }|20| 10:20 Are not my days few? cease then, and let me alone, that I may take comfort a little, }} : }|21| 10:21 Before I go whence I shall not return, even to the land of darkness and the shadow of death; }} : }|22| 10:22 A land of darkness, as darkness itself; and of the shadow of death, without any order, and where the light is as darkness. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *